Back to Save
by KitKat Extremist
Summary: Karin hated being weak, so when Ichigo went to the Soul Society, she had her own agenda. Time/travel fic
1. Prologue

Hey everyone here is a new story. I hope you like it. Read and Review.

**One year ago**

I stared at the big sign on the relatively small shop. Urahara shop, what in the world was this place and why was my brother's presence here. I hesitated at the door my hand stopping before I reached the handle. Did I want to do this? Will this give me the answers I need? Will they help me become strong like my brother?

I pushed the door open. There was no turning back; there was no room for hesitation. I needed answers to why brother could become a soul. I needed answers on what was it that attacked me and my sister the anniversary of my Kasan's death. I needed to become stronger because I hated being weak, and unable to save my family the way my brother did.

There was nobody in the store and I scoffed. Who left a store unmanaged? I looked at the products, some seemed normal, like candy and what not, others not so normal. I looked at a spray that said Ghost Repellent, I needed that.

"Ohayo! How might a humble shop owner like me help you?!" It took everything I had in me not to jump. I turned around to see a messy light blond haired man, his eyes shadowed with a bucket hat. He had a black coat on with green pants and a shirt underneath. On his feet he had clogs on, and I had a brief thought on how he ran in those shoes.

"Are you crazy you can't sneak up on people like that!" I yelled. The strange man put a fan in front of his face.

"Yare Yare, there's no reason to get angry, besides which lowly shop would let the store go unmanaged?" He said, I scowled this guy was kind of creepy, but I needed someone to help me.

"Are you the one who got Ichigo back his powers?" I asked the guys mood changed instantly.

"And how may I ask, do you know Kurosaki-san?" He asked his voice becoming serious, I looked at him closer, I could see in his eyes he was much smarter than he led on.

"I'm pretty sure you already know who I am," I said, if this guy was as smart as I think he was than he would know.

"It's nice to meet you Kurosaki-san, I am Urahara Kisuke" the guy said in his cheer song voice. I sweat dropped; did this guy have multi personality disorder? My thoughts turned to the task at hand.

"Call me Karin, or else you'll get me confused with my brother," I said, "Ano...could you help me get stronger like him?"

"Naze? May I ask? Why would you feel the need to get stronger?" The store owner asked.

"Because..." my fist clenched, "Because I can't rely on Ichi-nii to protect me all the time, because I need to be able to protect my sister, because...because I need to help my brother," My fists clenched tighter, "Ichi-nii's been fighting for a long time since even before he became whatever he is. He just kept taking on all kinds of burdens, always saying there was something he had to fight, something he had to protect," I looked at the store owner, "That's why I need to help him."

"Allright Karin-chan I'll help you," the Urahara said putting his fan to his face, "Demo...I won't go easy on you."

I smirked, "Don't worry, us Kurosaki's never expect anything easy."


	2. Chapter 1: Tears I never shed

Hey everyone, so here is the next chapter. I don't own bleach, and some of the lines last chapter were from the manga, they belong to Tite Kubo. So hope you enjoy this chapter and review.

**3 months later**

I watched. My hand clenched into fists as I watched my brother battle. I was scared for him, I was awed by his power yet I couldn't feel it, unlike the brown haired traitor fighting him. I scoffed a little. The powerful enemy my brother was fighting resembled an overgrown butterfly. He was a manipulative bastard and I had no respect for him, but I did have fear. I knew that because he was in Karakuracho that meant he defeated all the captains. I was no match for him; I didn't even have bankai yet. I sat on the ground, although I could still stand in Aizen's crushing reiatsu, it was still was hard to stand in. I nervously watched as the two powerful fighters crossed their swords, and I watched in awe and horror as a mountain exploded.

Be careful Ichi-nii, I thought.

My brother stayed calm and almost apathetic, it scared me to see him like that. Aizen and he clashed swords again and the landscape changed more, I found myself having to move to avoid the blows. I watched as Aizen disappeared and made a slash at my brother. I held my breath, my fists clenching on my hakama. Ichigo caught it in his hands and my face broke into a big smile. Take that you bastard.

The brown haired ex taicho stared and shocked before getting angry, I stared in horror as a black box surrounded Ichi-nii while he stayed there completely calm. With one hand my orange haired brother broke it, before rushing at Aizen and cutting him with his sword.

Aizen disappeared at a distance before he started changing. Blood started running from his forehead and for a second I thought he died, then his face split in half and out came a black mask. Both sides of his normal face lay at the sides of his head, empty eye sockets on both ends. I wanted to look away but fear and anticipation kept my eyes glued, his wings changed from something from a fairy tail into monsters. I stared as a beam of light shot from one of their mouths before exploding in the place Ichi-nii was.

I braced the ground as debris flew all around and the shock from the explosion blew everything away. I looked back at the scene when the pressure of the explosion faded away. Ichi-nii had a bad burn on his arm, I winced and stared in shock as the traitor grabbed Ichi-nii's neck and flew across the air with him. Suddenly Aizen shot back an my brother was surrounded by a black reiatsu that sucked in all the light. When the darkness disappeared there was Ichi-nii with black hair and reiatsu surrounding him. His red eyes looked somber, and with the swing of his hand the land became dark and I couldn't see.

When the black clouds of reiatsu disappeared the long black haired man landed on the ground the gray clock surrounding his mouth shattered into reishi revealing my brothers face. The masked enemy landed on the ground I stared with a grim face as he regenerated.

Ichi-nii shunpoed next to him as he got up but then his black hair disappeared and he fell to his knees. I was on my feet now and shunpoing closer to him. Aizen lifted his sword and swung it at him my brother raised his sword but not fast enough to block Aizen's sword from slashing his chest. The brown haired monster then stabbed him in his chest.

"Ichi-nii!" I screamed, his body slumping on the sword. I shunpoed faster and caught my brothers head on my lap before he could hit the ground. My sword raised itself as if to protect my dying brother from Aizen, despite how defenseless I was against this monster. I glared at Aizen with a burning hatred I had never felt before. I could feel the maliciousness of my hollow start to take over. I had still not defeated it yet.

"You improved better than I thought Kurosaki Ichigo, feel proud you exceeded my expectations," Aizen said and I sneered. With that said he was off.

My attention went to my brother. Blood was running from his mouth, and his breathing was labored.

"K..Karin?" his voice rasped. I could feel his reiatsu lowering, and I surrounded my reiatsu around him in a protecting gesture, trying to stop the flow of the wound.

"Baka...you're not supposed to get hurt," I scolded halfheartedly.

"Gomen," he said. His reiatsu got lower and I felt his heartbeat slow down

"Don't die Ichi-nii," I said, my voice coming out weak and pleading, he stared at me in shock.

"I'll try," he said but even now I felt his fatality. And moments later his reiatsu completely vanished.

I cried the first time in seven years. I cried for my sister, my dad and my brother. I cried for all the times I didn't cry, and all the times I wanted to cry. I cried for my injured nakama, and for the end of the world. But most of all, I cried for my dead brother who's head rested on my lap. My tears soaked his face, and my body shook. I was pathetic, if Aizen wanted to kill me now he wouldn't even need to lift a finger.

"I'm so sorry Ichi-nii, please don't die," he didn't respond. It seemed like my brother could never die, all the times he should have, he still came back alive, but hear he was, his blood soaking my Hakama from a fatal wound to the heart.

I felt someone come close to me, but I ignored them. I just couldn't find it in myself to care anymore.

"Karin-chan," Kisuke said, his voice was sad and weary, not carrying anything of that crazy manipulative sensei I had known.

"I'll do it Urahara-San," I said my voice was raspy from crying.

"Are you sure Karin-chan?" he asked.

"Hai" I said, I looked down at my brothers orange hair and closed eyes. He almost looked like he was sleeping, "I'll do anything to stop this"

Urahara handed me a red scarf and a watch. I put them on, and Urahara said a chant. The watch started to glow and I looked at Urahara, "Arigato," was the one word I said before everything faded away.


	3. Chapter 2: Time Travel

**Hey Guys sorry I took so long, I went on a camping trip in Unalakleet (bet you, you don't know where that is) and I came back to a broken computer. So ya. Enjoy :)**

**Time Travel 80 years before**

I opened my eyes. I felt exhausted and hungry. I looked at the scarf on my neck and the watch on my wrist. The watch slowly crumbled and disappeared altogether. The scarf was meant to stay and eat up my Reiryoku. I looked down at myself, I was dressed in a brown shirt and black pants. I looked smaller and when looking at myself in a river later, I noticed I looked about eight.

Great, now I was a chibified Karin. I wondered where I was at, I had a quick briefing about the Rukongai from Urahara. Apparently, the higher the number the more dangerous it was. I had no worries about living in a dangerous place, Kisuke had taught me well and no average soul could land a hit on me. I looked at myself again. I was pretty small. Maybe this was going to be harder than I thought. My height might come to a disadvantage, I was small before I came, but now at the size of eight being able to fight anyone might become a challenge. I started walking, trying to find some type of civilization.

I heard a noise and looked at my stomach, I realized how hungry I was. It was a gnawing hunger, the type that made you feel sick. I looked around there was no one, and no food. Cursing, I walked a little longer. Soon days passed and the hunger didn't go away, I learned to ignore it. I was a bit pissed because there was no people in this damn place. Wasn't heaven supposed to be paradise? I sighed again, was there any damn food around this place?

Each day I walked, I walked a little slower, exhaustion from all the hunger creeping up on me. I even started to hallucinate.

I ignored the orange haired shinigami next to me, "Go away Ichi-nii, you're not even real," I said. The orange haired illusion didn't stop.

"So you're really doing this, going back to save me right?" He said.

"There really isn't a turning back button on this thing anyways. I'm here right?" I said sarcastically.

"What about Yuzu, she'll never know who you are." He said. I cringed remembering my sweet innocent younger sister.

"It's not like she'll never see me again, but you on the other hand would have never come back." I said my voice cracking at the end, the sadness hurt me more than any hunger could.

"Is that really what I wanted though?" He said. I looked him in the eye, all the sadness enveloping me.

"Urusai! I wanted it, so you can just shut up and get out of my head," I said snapping.

"Hear those voices Karin? They're up ahead." Then he faded. He was right I did hear them.

"Don't come back Bedwetter Momo!" He yelled at a girl running away, next to him lated a plate of Watermelons. I looked at his face closer. Could it be?

"Shitsurei," I said, "Can you give me a peice of those?" I asked. The white haired boy flipped his face towards me, his eyes hardening with suspicion, but after looking closer at me, his eyes softened. I must have looked pretty pathetic, going on three days without food.

"Sure," he said nonchalantly, and a grin broke onto my face. I reached and took a slice. I bit into it and flavor burst into my mouth. My stomach growled and I quickly finished the rest of the slice. I wanted another one, but it wasn't my place so I just got up.

"Kansha," I said gratefully, I turned around to leave but his voice interrupted me.

"You can have more if you want," he said, I turned and smiled.

"My name's Akasaki Karin by the way," I said, I had made up a fake last name long ago. I grabbed another slice.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro" he said monotonously. I smiled I was right.

"Hajimemashite Toshiro," I said cheerfully. We ate in silence after that until he broke it.

"Do you get hungry Karin?" I looked at him questionably.

"Don't we all?" I said, he looked at me with wide eyes.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

"About three days ago."

"Hn," he said, "You must have Reiryoku, people around here don't get hungry unless they have some". My eyes widened, Urahara hadn't told me that before.

"So do you live here?" I asked.

"Ya just me and Ba-chan," he said, I looked up to the distance as he said this. The sky was illuminated with magnificent hues of red, yellow, and orange; the purple clouds accenting the color.

"The views nice," I commented, remembering the conversation I had with Toshiro seemed decades ago. Me and Toshiro talked until the sun set, I even got him to smile a few times, which Toshiro never did, from what I can remember.

"Ja ne Toshiro, see ya later!" Toshiro rolled his eyes at me, but waved nonetheless. Today wasn't that bad of a day after all, now all I have to do is find a place to stay.


	4. Chapter 3: Getting it

**Hey Guys New Chapter! Hope you like it ! Read&Review :)**

**Before time travel**

I followed the crazy shop owner to the hole in the floor, I peered inside it revealing a never ending latter. How crazy was this store owner anyway. I only peered far enough before his cane literally went through my head and I fell down the pit, my body slumping on the floor above as my soul plummeted down the abyss, a silver chain flowing above me. I landed with an Hmph and shot up angry as hell.

"Are you crazy, I could have died!" I yelled at the crazy store owner as he jumped down the long passageway. He landed nimbly and readjusted his hat.

"But you didn't Karin-chan," he stated, I bit back a harsh comment and stared at the chain protruding from my chest. I knew spirits had the same chain. I looked at the store owner in time to see him cut the chain. I stared in shock.

"Nande?..." I asked, "What did you just do?!" I screamed.

"I just cut your Inga no Kusari," Urahara looked up at me, "In other words Karin-chan I just severed your chain of fate, the link that connects your body and soul." I stared at him angrily, but restrained myself, this guy helped Ichi-nii he couldn't be that bad. "We skipped the first step, you already have enough Reiatsu, all you have to do know is not become a hollow," my eyes widened at his statement

I didn't have time to protest before I was kicked down a huge hole.

"Bakudo Number 99. Part 1. Kin" My arms were strapped behind my back before I had a chance to get up, I looked over to a dark complected man with glasses.

"What the hell are you doing Urahara-san!?" I grit my teeth.

"Get out of there as a shinigami in three days, or stay down there and become a hollow Karin-chan," I glared at the store owner, before I got up on my feet. I walked over to the edge of the wall, it was a steep way up. I examined it hopelessly, before turning around and used my locked hands to grip the rock. It was extremely uncomfortable to the point it hurt, and exhausting. I thought I was in shape, but I had only gone up 5 feet and I was panting. It took an hour to get one fourth of the way when I felt a extreme pain in my chest.

I fell to the ground, the air rushing out of me. I looked down enough to see two mouths eroding the chain on my chest. The feeling got worse until the two little mouths stopped eating each other. I stayed breathing heavily until I got my voice back.

"That was ..., when all the chains ... you will become a hollow," Urahara said, I got up again and tried to climb. Every time I got to about fourth way up, my chain would erode and I would fall. Time seemed endless, and I rested at times closing my eyes until I was rested and repeating the process.

"Times almost up Karin-chan!" I heard Urahara yell down. I raised my eyes and saw Ururu and Jinta peek their heads over the corner. I scoffed at Jinta's smirk, leave that kid to find pleasure in others misfortune.

Suddenly, a sharp pain came from my chest and I screamed. The pain was immense and I could feel a dark creature starting to take over. I fought the feeling of being consumed and was sucked into a dark void.

**In Inner World**

It was night time, the crescent moon shone brightly, the reflected shimmered as the waves created by my feet rolled past the shining light. Small stars flecked the sky and water. You couldn't tell up from down because of the reflection, because both sides looked like the sky.

The pain was gone, and I stared peacefully at the scene. Was I dead?

"You're not dead Baka," a kid's voice said behind me. I turned around and looked at the kid. He was younger than me, appearing to be eight with messy brown colored hair and mint colored eyes that glow a bit. He wore a black long sleeved shirt and black pants covered by an azure full body length cape. The collar of the cape covered his mouth and barely brushed his nose.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked, knowing that I was supposed to be in Urahara's basement.

"You are in your inner world," he said with a smirk, I grumbled, this kid was arrogant. The water suddenly shook, and the next thing I knew I was the water no longer became solid,it rippled at first, then it turned to waves. The rumbling and shaky movement of the ground brought me to my knees.

"Find me before you turn into a hollow, one of these stars contain me" he said. The stars started falling from the sky. I stared at them hopelessly, there was millions of stars how would I find one in time. I closed my eyes, I could sense souls whenever I closed my eyes maybe this would help me. One of the falling stars seemed bigger than the others, it glew with brightness that surpassed the others. I reached out and caught it. The star glew brightly before changing into a sword.

The hilt of the sword, was shaped like two opposite facing black crescent moons. The hilt was wrapped around by a blue ribbon which stuck out the end of the sword as well. The blade was thin and long, about as tall as me.

Everything started seeming blurry.

**Back to Consciousness**

I opened up my eyes, the binds on my arms broke and I jumped out of the big pit. I landed a few feet away, there was something heavy on my face and I put my hand up to it**. **My hand ran across a smooth bony surface. I grabbed the edge and started pulling on the hard mask. It broke and all that was left was a spot that ran from the bottom of my right cheek to my forehead. I grabbed the mask again and squeezed till it disappeared into a black light. I looked back at Urahara.

I walked up to Urahara calmy, and turned to face him, "ARE YOU INSANE!" I yelled at him. Urahara winced at my tone.

"Yara Yare you got powers didn't you Karin-chan?" Urahara said, I looked down to the sword in my hand.

"Now what do I do?" I asked.

"Now all you have to is knock the fan out of my hand with your sword," he said. I smirked, I always wanted to get rid of that fan, and this should be easy. Urahara suddenly pulled a sword from his cane. I clashed blades with him and jumped back surprised, was that sword in there the whole time? Just who is this guy? Urahara rushed at me and I just barely ducked out of the way of his sword when I was sent through the air. Urahara swung his sword at me, I blocked with my sword. When he brang his sword back I noticed mine was chipped and cracked. I rolled away from another strike and got up and started running away.

Fear was clouding me, and I knew I had to get away from this man before he cut me.

"_Ha, you're pretty pathetic!" _It was that stupid chibi's voice. Shut up, I said back. _If you only called for me, ya would be stronger._How am I supposed to call for you if I don't even know your name, besides what can you do?I asked. _Can't you feel me in your blade?_ He said, he was right I did feel him through my sword. What's your name? I asked, _You already know it._

"Stalk in the darkness, Devour all who stand in your way! Ingetsu!"


	5. Chapter 4: New Job, and Trouble

**Hey new chapter remember to review! ;)**

**Back to where we left off**

After leaving Toshiro, I wandered around until I found an abandoned little hut in the forest. I stared at the small wooden shack, one whole side was missing, there was holes in the roof, but it would shield from really rough weather. I layed down inside, my only thought left was, I need to get a job.

I walked through the market and asked around looking for a job.

"Excuse me were you looking for someone to hire?" Gruff 'no's' were heard all around. I was starting to get discouraged, when I stumbled to a firework shop.

Shiba Fireworks it said. I walked up to the store and opened the door. There was a teenage girl with unruly hair and big assets behind the counter.

"Excuse me," I said confidently, "Would you be willing to hire someone to help around here?" The girl looked at me her mouth wide open. A boy looked over the counter as well.

"Sure, Why not," she said nonchalantly. Now it was my turn to be shocked, "It gets boring around here, It'll be fun to boss someone besides my Baka of a brother for a change. I'll pay you 800 yen an hour." She looked at me and handed me a broom, "You can start now."

"Hai," I said. I picked up the broom and started sweeping. This kinda reminds me of Yuzu, a pang of sadness shot through me. I missed my younger sister.

"Oi Kozo!" I scowled at the teenage girl, "What's your name?"

"Akasaki Karin," I said, my winced at the use of my fake name.

"I'm Shiba Kuukaku," she said boisterously, "and this is my Ototo, Ganju." She said. I smiled, I had a feeling we would be nakama. We talked while I worked and it turned out her whole family specialized in fireworks and she sold them in the Rukongai for a pretty cheep price. I left there with 6400 yen.

I bought a meal and a bag of amanatto since it was on sale, the stupid guy tried to make me pay full price. I yelled it out of him. At the end of it all, I had 5600 yen left. I found myself walking by Toshiro's place on my way home. There he was sitting eating watermelon again.

"Oi Toshiro!" I waved at him, he nodded in my direction. I walked over to him, and looked at the amanatto in my bag. I hated owing people. "Do you like amanatto Toshiro?" I asked.

"Hai," he said and went back to eating watermelon.I threw the bag at him, and he looked at it questionably.

"Payback for yesterday," I said, "Ja ne. I'll see you tomorrow!" and I ran off.

**3 months later**

"You Baka! You're late!" Kuukaku yelled at her younger brother, I stared amusingly as Kuukaku kicked Ganju in the rear.

"Gomennasai Nee-chan!" Ganju said cowering on the ground, then I noticed something. Ganju was lying on the dirt pile.

"BAKA, now I have to do it all over!" I yelled and whacked Ganju with the broom. I grumbled as I cleaned up the mess. Then I remembered something.

"Hey Kuukaku-senpai?" I asked. The woman looked at me curiously, "Do you have a ball I could borrow?"

"Ya, but why do you want it?" she demanded.

"Well I wanted to show my nakama a game I learned when I was alive," I said.

"Sure," she walked into the storage area and came out with a red ball, "I don't need it. Why not just keep it," she said nonchalantly.

"Kansha Kuukaku!" I said with gratitude and ran off, after grabbing my earnings and running to a field.

Toshiro was there waiting. "You came!" I said running up to Toshiro. We had become quite good nakama.

"Of course," he said. I explained the rules and set up the goals.

"You better not cry when I win Toshiro." I said with a smirk.

"I'm more concerned about you when you lose," he said determinedly. Then we were off. Kicking and running. I zoned out only concentrating on the ball and my opponent. Toshiro was much better when I was still in the world of the living, but he was still a challenge. At the end of the game I had the score was 4 to 3, with me as the winner. We were both lying on the ground panting. I smirked at Toshiro, and he rolled his eyes a smile plastered on his face.

"We'll always have each others back Right?" I said to Toshiro.

"Right." He said with closed eyes, with that one word a promise was born

The next day started out uneventful, I had gone to work. And was currently sweeping, Kuukaku and Ganju were bickering again and I was rolling my eyes. Suddenly I felt Toshiro's Reiatsu skyrocket, it was laced with fear, pain, and anger. I dropped my broom abruptly, startling Kuukaku and Ganju before running out the door.

I had gotten scared for Toshiro before, at nights, but when I got to his house, he was just having dreams. This was different, Toshiro's reiatsu was always lined with confusion when he was dreaming, but this time it was laced with rage, sadness, and fear.

Hang on Toshiro!

**Toshiro's pov**

I was walking along passing the ball in between my feet. Karin lent it to me for practice, she said it would take at least a decade for me to beat her in soccer. I dribbled the ball and kicked the ball at a tree, I smiled as it bounced off the trunk and landed next to me.

"Well if it isn't the white haired freak." A voice said behind me. I turned around and looked at the boy with a pained expression. It was Momo's friends Tatsukichi and Ayumi followed by a gang around them.

"Why don't you leave the Junrinan, you're such a freak hear, you don't belong!" Their words hurt but I just turned around and walked off.

"Hey, I'm talking to you Freak!" I turned around once he touched my shoulder and barely had time to duck once he swung his fist at me. He made another swing at my face, and I ducked again before punching him in the nose. He held his broken nose, and looked at me furiously.

"Get him!" He shouted angrily. His ten buddies all surrounded me and started swinging at me. I dodged and retaliated for a few minutes before I was over powered. Two people grabbed my arms and held me still and I glared at Ayumi with anger. I was kind of afraid of what they'd do to me but I just glared.

"Go to another district freak" Tatsukichi said. He came at me and punched me in the stomach. It hurt badly and I wanted to scream, but I stayed silent with defiance as all the boy's swung at me. I felt blood in my mouth, when all of a sudden it all stopped. I fell to the ground.

"TEMAE!" A familiar voice screamed. Karin was on them with a fury I had never seen. They ganged up on her in a similar way they had me. She got clipped twice once on the cheek and the other she got clipped on the forehead. That didn't stop her, and with a jumble of kicks and hits they were all on the ground.

"Get up," she said, they looked at her with fear, "I said GET UP!" They all got up off the ground shakily. "Now listened here, if I ever see you picking on one of my friends again, in such a cowardly fashion. I won't go so easily on you." They nodded their legs trembling, "Now Leave!" They were all running once she said the word.

She turned to me concern evident on her face.

"Daijoubu?" She asked, blood was running from her forehead, but she hardly recognized it. I sat up sorely wincing as I did.

"Ya," I said. I looked back up at her and stared in shock, one of her irises were gold surrounded by black sclera. Her hand went up to her face.

"Kuso!" she mumbled.

"Matte!" I made a grab for her, but in flash she was gone. And I stared where I saw her last.


	6. Chapter 5: Takeover

**Karin's pov**

I left Toushiro quickly concealing my Reiatsu. My hollow was taking over. I could feel it. A malicious Reiatsu surrounded me and I shunpoed as far away from the Junrinan as I could. I didn't want to hurt my nakama.

"Hahahaha, Do you care about your friends? Hahahaha! I've been suppressed long enough Karin!" A woman's voice taunted me.

"Urusai!" I said. I shunpoed faster until I saw a cave. I collapsed the cave wall with me inside and waited until my inner hollow took over.

**Third Person pov at Shiba Fireworks**

Kuukaku stared at the door, in a contemplating manner. Karin had left five ago, probably to save her nakama. 'She must be strong' Kuukaku thought. They both were, those two nakama had Reiryoku that was that of an already seated officer. I should tell Kaein, she thought. Karin's Reiatsu signature changed. A hollow reiatsu underlayed her own. Kuukaku paced, she wondered if she should go help. Karin's reiatsu vanished, and Kuukaku looked up, grabbed a first aid kit, grabbed her brother and left.

When she arrived all she saw was a beat up white haired boy looking into the distance. It was Karin's friend, she realized.

"Oi Kozo!" she yelled, he shook out of his daze, "Where's Karin-chan?" He got that distant look again.

"She ran away," he said, Kuukaku sighed and started using her first aid kit and healing kido fix the boy.

**Karin's Inner world**

I stared at the look alike. The resemblance was uncanny, and me feel uncomfortable. She was all white from her hair to her face and white shikasho. Her sclera was black surrounding a gold iris, unlike my wide eyes she squinted hers in a mischievous manner, and her face smirked. I usually had a bored annoyed expression on my face, but the way she looked showed pure cockiness and malice, like she liked to dissect Teddy bears, on that note, I thought about giving Kon to her, that plush lion was a pervert.

My eyes searched for the little chibi zanpakuto of mine. He was nowhere to be seen.

"So you finally came Karin" she said, a smug look was on her face. My hand twitched on my zanpakuto.

"Naniyo anta?" I asked. "Are you my hollow?" at this her face contorted to something angry.

"I'm not yours, or anyone's!" she screamed, and charged me. I barely had anytime to duck as her inverted Ingetsu swung over my head.

"I don't belong to anyone!" she yelled at me. I parried another strike and made a swing at her. Her foot kicked me in the gut. I flew back and crashed into the water, l wiped my hands against my face, rubbing the blood of my forehead. I glared at my inner hollow.

"I'm going to take over your body, and then no one can think they can control me!" she charged at me again. I blocked another swing. I ducked and moved away from a series of wild swings. Suddenly I felt a sharp sting across my chest.

I winced, "Urusai," I yelled at her, " You're never having my body!"

She looked at me and smirked, "Face it Karin you're weak, it's always stormy in here every time you remember your family and what you had!" I glared at her, she was right, "You're not even strong enough to save your brother, your resolve is weak, and your heart is filled with sadness." She looked angry, like I was causing her pain, "The only reason you got hit by those weak boys was because you were saddened remembering how your brother saved you. If this is how you're going to live I'm going to finish what you were too weak to end!" She charged at me, the words were true, and I just stared emotionlessly as Ingetsu came closer and closer to me. My inner hollow looked at me with disappointment. I needed to get stronger, I needed to save Ichi-nii and everyone else. The zanpakuto came closer and then I grabbed it. Gold eyes widened.

"You're right," I brought the blade of Ingetsu to her neck, "Thanks, I needed to hear that." She looked at me with understanding and approval, malice was still in her eyes but also a hint of sadness. I probably should slit her throat but I found myself unable to. This girl was a part of my soul, no matter how dark it was she was still me.

"I'll make you a deal," I said, my hollow looked up shocked. "If you don't accept I'll kill you, but I figure if you have some adventure at times, it's better than just sitting mutely lending me your power in silence," the hollow looked at me cautiously. "I'll let you roam about sometimes as long as you don't hurt any of my friends, plusses, or innocent shinigami. In return you lend me your power."

My hollow looked thoughtfully before breaking into a big smile, "I accept, but if you ever get weak again count on me trying to get control again," she said with a smirk.

**Aizen in the soul society, third person**

Aizen stared at the spirit sensing monitors. They had detected visored Reiatsu and he now stared at them interestingly.

"Do you think it's Hirako Aizen-Taicho?" A child Gin said next to him.

"Ie Gin, this Reiatsu is not the same as any of the experiments we performed on twenty years ago.

"Do you wish for me to check it out?" Tousen asked.

"Ie, I want to see how this plays out. We might be able to use this individual to our use." Aizen said


	7. Chapter 6: Sweet Dreams, and Cat Devil

**Hey everyone sorry for the long update, Keep reading and sorry for making Toshiro for seeming weak, but considering he's had no training he did pretty good. :) Read and Review**

**After**

I opened my eyes, in my left hand was a white bone sword with strands wrapping around my hand. On my right side of my face laid a white bone mask. Both started crumbling away into black Reishi.

I got up and fired an attack at the caved walls, the walls crumbled away and I walked exhaustingly to the entrance of the cave. I didn't have the Reiryoku left to shunpo, and so with sore limbs and exhausted eyelids I left the cave. The sun assaulted my eyes, it was in higher position than when I saw it last which meant it had been at least a day.

It was dark out when I arrived at the Junrinan, walked to my shack and threw on a wool blanket that I bought before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**Toshiro pov**

I shot up out of my bed, I felt Karin's presence and it I didn't hesitate to sneak past my Bachan's sleeping form to rush toward the place she always went. In the three months I had known her I had never seen her house. I rushed through the night, the cold barely bothering me and I kind of enjoyed it.

I ran till I saw a small three walled place a gaping entrance marked the place and a sagging roof hung of the walls. I ran up closer.

Karin was sleeping there soundly, her face was relaxed and calm, and her breath came out in an easy motion. I smiled, she was all right. I turned around and walked back to my house. But not before whispering something to Karin.

"Sweet Dreams Karin."

**Before Time Travel, where we left off**

I was exhausted, and Urahara's fan lay in shreds on the ground. My breathing was heavy, and I was shaking. I felt, in a sense, proud.

"Now Karin-chan you should go home, your family must be worried," Urahara said.

"I can keep going," I was lying, he knew that.

"Your exhausted, rest up a bit," he said, "You can come here tomorrow morning, Tessai and Yoruichi can teach you more."

I didn't know who Yoruichi was, but Tessai apparently good with Kido, "Matte, are you going to continue teaching me?" I asked, Urahara was crazy but he was a good teacher.

"Hai, but unlike your Nii-san who is skilled in only zanjutsu, you should be more well rounded. I nodded, and with that I left the overly large basement.

I got into my body, and left for home. I can't express how happy I was to see something other than that dessert basement, ghosts wandered aimlessly and people walked with smiles on their faces. I walked all the way to Kurosaki Clinic, and opened the door.

"I'm home!" I shouted to the peaceful quiet that was our home. The silence ended.

"Karin did you finally get a boyfriend and that's why you were gone from home. Don't worry I'll except my new son with open ar!..." I hit my crazy dad in the face.

"Good to see you to Ossan" I deadpanned.

"Karin!" Yuzu rushed to the door with an excited look on her face. "Karin!" She hugged me, I was surprised at first and then she started crying, "You left like Oniisan without telling us where you were going. I was so worried." Big fat tears, dropped on my shoulders and her body wracked with sobs, I wrapped my arms around her.

"Gomen Ne Yuzu," I said softly, "I didn't mean to worry you." Her sobs stopped, and she wiped her tears away. I put my hands on my twins shoulders, guilt swelled in my chest, I didn't like that I caused my other half to worry.

"It's okay" Yuzu said, she plastered a big smile on her face.

"I'm going to make whatever you want tonight, What do you want?" She asked.

"What about some ramen, or soba?" I asked, knowing she enjoyed those meals. I smiled. Dad got up from being unconscious, and ran to the poster of my Mom on the wall.

"Oh Masaski our daughter is so mean to me, she finally came home, and she's pushing me away. Oh Masaki, What am I supposed to do?" I sweat dropped.

The rest of the week was pretty ordinary, except early in the morning, at four o'clock, I would leave a note to Yuzu saying I was going out, and make my way to Urahara's. I would come home at about one o'clock exhausted or covered in bruises. I started my training with Tessai which was fairly easier but still draining and about after five days, my brother came home.

"Onii-chan!" I heard my younger sister exclaim. I perked up and ran down stairs. My brother stood there in the same position I was in with Yuzu's arms hugging him fiercely. I smiled.

"Hey Ichi-nii," His orange head looked up at mine, his brown eyes smiling at me. The moment was ruined by my idiot father.

"Ichigo you're late! Have you been out with a girl Ichi!...?" Ichigo's foot landed on dad's face, before Dad's foot could land in his.

"What's wrong with you old man, I get home and this is what I get?!" Ichi-nii yelled.

"You've improved Ichigo, but you can never beat your old man!" The baka made a flying leap to my brother before Ichigo's fist hit his face, and our dad went flying out the door and onto the street. Yuzu ran out after him.

"Otou-san are you alright?" Yuzu said worriedly. I turned to my brother.

"It's good to have you back Ichi-nii," I said.

I headed to Urahara's the next day. Jinta was pulling on Ururu's hair and my soccer ball hit his face.

"Be more nice to girls." I said. I left the angry red head and walked into the shoten. I walked in and waved at Kisuke, he and Tessai were drinking tea.

"Go on down Karin-chan," he said in his singsong voice. I looked at him skeptically.

"Aren't you going to teach me Urahara-san?" I asked.

"Yoruichi came back yesterday, your hoho training starts today," he said. I nodded and used the soul candy Urahara gave me to come out of my body and jumped down the big hole in the floor.

I looked at the vast wasteland that was Urahara's basement. No one was there.

"So you came on time" a male voice said behind me, I couldn't see anyone, "Down here." I looked down to see a black cat waving ...it's paw?

"Ohayo," I said, I was slightly freaked out, but If I believed in ghosts, Shinigami's and hollows, I might as well believe in talking cat's.

"You're definitely not like Ichigo, he freaked out when he first saw me," the cat said, "it's nice to meet you, I'm Yoruichi."

"I'm guessing you'll be teaching me hoho?" I said.

"Hai, now for warm ups I want you to run 100 laps around the entire basement," she said. I stared at the vast basement, I sighed and started running.

"No cutting corners!" Yoruichi yelled. After 20 laps I wanted to collapse, after 40 I wanted to die, after 80 I developed an intense hatred for the black napping feline. Once I was done, I barely took a few steps and dropped on the ground near Yoruichi.

"Good, now we'll start working with shunpo." I glared at the cat devil, I thought Urahara was bad, but Yoruichi topped it. Needless to say, I gained incredible endurance, and came home sore every day I learned from Yoruichi.


End file.
